dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Iwan
|FirstApp = The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = God of Destruction of Universe 1 |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Anat (life linked) Awamo (attendant and martial arts master) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Great Priest (superior) }} Iwen (イワン Iwan; know in the FUNimations subtitles as Iwne) is the God of Destruction of Universe 1. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher Awamo. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Iwne is a short being with pointy pink ears. His whole face, except for his small, black pupil eyes, is covered in black fur. Similar to Sidra, he wears a white shirt and a God of Destruction vest, along with a small hat. His true form under fur is described as "resembling Shiva in Hinduism" in the Japanese official website. Personality A competent God of Destruction of the universe with the highest mortal level. According to the official website, Iwne has strong passion, enthusiasm, or explosive feelings in contrast to his calm appearance. He is the only of spared Gods of Destruction not to be cold sweated when Universe 9 was erased by Zen-Ohs. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Iwne attends the Zen Exhibition Match, along with Awamo and Anat, representing Universe 1. Iwne watches the exhibition matches, and is opted out of the Tournament of Power due to Universe 1 having a high mortal ranking. Before the Tournament of Power begins, Iwne spars with Arack and Liquiir to test the durability of the newly constructed area in the World of Void. He is able to fight evenly with both of them but their battle causes a crater in the arena's center and a tower to fall over. The three of them repair the arena before fighters from the eight universes show up. Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Iwne is supremely powerful, rivaling his Angel attendant, Awamo, as one of the mightiest beings in Universe 1, and among the most powerful in the twelve universes. Iwne is able to fight evenly with fellow Gods of Destruction Arack and Liquiir. Techniques and Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. He can shoot rhombus shaped energy blasts, several at once. *'Destruction' - As the God of Destruction, Iwne possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. *'Energy Punch' - A punch charged with ''ki. *'Energy Slash Wave' - A ki crescent moon shaped wave used to cut the opponent. *'Telekinesis' - Also called Psychokinesis, is a technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Life Link' - Iwne and Anat's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Iwne and Anat represent. *'God of Destruction's Mercy' (破壊神の慈悲 Hakaishin no Jihi) - Iwne's special attack from Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances Iwne makes his debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the fifth mission of the original series. Voice actors *'Japanese: TBA' *'English: TBA' Battles *Iwne vs. Arack vs. Liquiir Trivia *Iwne's name is an anagram for "Wine", continuing the alcoholic name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Iwne was designed by Toyotarō.Gods of Destruction Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Iwan es:Iwen Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Universe 1 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials